A Life Without Sweets
by Jayswing103
Summary: Pinkie Pie is diagnosed with diabetes. Only with the help of her close friends will she be able to cope with this new lifestyle.
1. Prologue

Pinkie had been feeling tired for a few days. For whatever reason she hadn't been as energetic as usual. Right now she was sitting on a chair in Sugarcube Corner, waiting for her friend Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash had promised to help make cupcakes with Pinkie today. The pegasus in question was actually flying over to Sugarcube Corner right now. She had also noticed a change in Pinkie's behavior.

I hope she's alright. Thought Rainbow Dash as she glided down to in front of Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie brightened a little as Rainbow Dash landed in front of the bakery. She went over, and opened the door.

"Come on in." she told her. Rainbow Dash could tell that there was something wrong with Pinkie. "Are you sure we should do it today?" asked Rainbow Dash. "You seem kinda sick. Maybe we should wait a few days." she suggested.

"I'm fine!" Pinkie snapped at her. Rainbow Dash recoiled. Pinkie had never yelled at her, or any of her friends for that matter. "Okay. I was just asking." said Rainbow Dash. Pinkie then realized what she did.

"Dashie, I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm just not feeling like myself lately." said Pinkie, hanging her head down. "I-It's fine. Are you sure you wanna bake today though?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah." said Pinkie. "Alright then." said Rainbow Dash, following Pinkie into the kitchen. "Here. You read out the ingredients Dashie." Pinkie said, handing Rainbow Dash a cookbook.

"Alright, we need flour, sugar, baking powder, salt, eggs, milk, and vanilla extract." Rainbow Dash read. Pinkie got all of the ingredients out, but the vanilla extract. As she read the labels of the bottles in her spices cupboard, they started getting blurry.

"What one of these is the vanilla extract?" asked Pinkie. "It's right here." said Rainbow Dash, grabbing it. "Seriously Pinkie are you sure you're okay?" she asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine." said Pinkie as she expertly mixed the ingredients together.

"Alright now we need to put the batter in the baking pan, and let it cook for 20 minutes." read Rainbow Dash. Pinkie put the pan into the oven to let it bake, and they waited until the oven dinged, meaning they were done.

Pinkie grabbed an oven mitt, and leaned in to take the cupcakes out. As she did though, she became disoriented, and the top of her muzzle brushed against the hot inside of the oven. "Ow!" she yelped, pulling back.

"Pinkie! Are you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just burnt myself a little." Pinkie told her. "Here let me do it." said Rainbow Dash, taking the oven mitt from Pinkie.

She pulled out the cupcakes, and placed them on top of the oven. "Now we just let them cool for 10 minutes, decorate them, and then eat them." said Rainbow Dash. "Good. I'm feeling kinda hungry." said Pinkie.

"Aren't you always?" said Rainbow Dash. "Yeah, but I mean more so than usual." said Pinkie. As they waited for the 10 minutes to pass Pinkie got a glass of water, and drank it. Then she got another one, and another one, and another one.

"Haven't you had enough water?" asked Rainbow Dash, "This is your 6th cup." "You're right Dashie. I just feel so thirsty today." said Pinkie, setting the glass down. When the cupcakes had cooled, Pinkie got out some icing, and decorated them.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Rainbow Dash for the umpteenth time that day. "I'm fine. Maybe a cupcake will help." Pinkie said, grabbing one of her own. She shoved all of in her mouth, and ate it.

"See I'm fine." said Pinkie, right before collapsing. "Pinkie? Pinkie wake up." Rainbow Dash said, shaking her friend. "Pinkie! Don't worry I'll get you to a doctor." she said, putting Pinkie on her back.

"Just hold on Pinkie you're going to be fine." she said, flying towards the Ponyville Clinic.


	2. A Friend In Need Is A Friend In Deed

Rainbow Dash was sitting in the waiting room inside of Ponyville Clinic. She had been waiting for half an hour now. She hoped that Pinkie was okay. Just then a brown stallion, in a white coat walked out of Pinkie's room.

"Well? Is she going to be okay Doctor Whooves?" Rainbow Dash asked the stallion. He sighed, looking at his clipboard. "Well I have good news, and bad news." he told her. "What's the good news?" she asked. "Well the good news is that Miss Pie will be alright." the doctor told her.

She let out a sigh of relief, but then went back to being anxious. "What's the bad news?" she asked. "We should call Miss Pie's other contacts here before I tell you that." he said. "Contacts?" she asked. "Yes. Miss Pie put you, and 4 others as her contacts." he told her.

Rainbow knew instantly who they were. Her's, and Pinkie's best friends. The doctor picked up the phone, and dialed a number. After a while he asked into the phone, "Is this a Miss Sparkle?" "This is Ponyville Clinic. Miss Pie put you down as one of her contacts. Yes. Could you come over here? Goodbye." he said, as he talked on the phone.

He made 3 other calls like that, and in a few minutes Twilight arrived. "Twilight!" Rainbow Dash called. "Dash! What happened to Pinkie? Is she okay?" asked Twilight, as she sat down next to her friend. "The doctor said he'd explain when the others got here." Rainbow said.

"Others?" Twilight asked. Just then Rarity walked into the clinic. Spotting Twilight, and Rainbow Dash, she walked over to them, and took a seat. "I came as soon as I got the call. Is everything alright? Where is Pinkie anyways?" Rarity asked her friends.

"Pinkie's in there." Rainbow said, pointing at the room Doctor Whooves had dissapeared into. "I do hope the darling's alright." Rarity said. Applejack then came into the waiting room. "What's going on here?" she asked, sitting down.

"Doctor Whooves said he'd explain when we're all here." Rainbow Dash told her. They waited a few minutes, in silence, until Fluttershy came in. "Um, sorry I took so long." said Fluttershy. "It's not your fault darling. Your cottage is the farthest away from here." Rarity assured her.

She also took a seat, even quieter than usual. They waited a few seconds until the door to Pinkie's room opened, and Doctor Whooves walked out. "Is Pinkie okay? Can we see her?" blurted out Twilight, then covered her mouth. "Miss Pie will be fine. She's awake right now, so you can all come in. It'll be easier to just explain it to all of you." Doctor Whooves said.

Rainbow Dash was the first one up, halfway to the door before he even finished. The others were right behind her. "Be sure not to be too loud." he said, walking in after them. Pinkie's eyes were closed, making it look like she was sleeping, but as they gathered around her bed, they opened.

She smiled weakly at her 5 friends. "Hey girls." she said. "Hey Pinkie." Twilight said, giving a smile of her own, even though there was no real joy behind it. "What's wrong with her?" she asked, turning towards the doctor.

The doctor closed his eyes for a moment, and he let out a sad sigh. He opened his eyes again, and looked straight at everyone. "It seems that Miss Pie has gotten type 1 diabetes." he said.

A/N: Sorry for the change, but I can do so much more with type 1.


	3. Pinkie's Struggles

A/N: For those of you who haven't realized yet, I changed it from type 2 to type 1 because I can do more with it.

"W-What?" asked Twilight, hoping she had heard wrong. "Her body is no longer producing enough insulin, which is causing a buildup of glucose in her blood." said Doctor Whooves. "B-But how could this happen?" asked Twilight.

"I'm not sure of that. The cause of type 1 diabetes is still unknown." the doctor said. "Pinkie will be alright though?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Yes, she'll be fine if she eats right, and takes insulin every day." he said.

Twilight could feel her cheeks wet with tears. The others had their heads hung. "Hey doc, can I have some water?" asked Pinkie. "Sure." he said, grabbing a cup, and filling it with water from a sink. "Here you go." he said, gently lifting the cup to her lips.

Pinkie sipped some of the water, but when she did she felt like throwing up, and couldn't keep it in, spitting it out. "You need to drink some water." he said, again raising the cup to her lips. She tried once again to drink it, but couldn't keep it in, once again spitting it out.

"Here, try again." he said gently. "I can't. It makes me feel like throwing up." said Pinkie. "That just means you have a high glucose level. Did you eat anything this morning?" he asked. "I ate a cupcake me and Dashie made." she said.

"That's probably what did it. You need to drink some water. Try again." he said, raising the cup to her lips. This time she was able to take a small sip, and keep it down. "Good. Now drink a little bit more." he said, and repeated the process until half the cup was empty.

Pinkie's friends, who were watching, all felt their heart break. They had never seen Pinkie in such a state before, and never had they imagined the energetic, party pony would end up like this.

"I would like to keep her here for today, to make sure her sugar level's go down." said the doctor. "I understand." said Twilight. "I'm going to give her an insulin shot now, so some of you might want to wait outside." he said.

They all shook their heads, and he went over to his desk. He took out a needle, and filled it with insulin. "Alright, this might hurt a little, but it's for your own good, so try and stay still." he said as he walked over to her.

She nodded, and the doctor grabbed her left foreleg. He pushed the needle into her leg, and she winced, and tried to pull away. "You need to stay still." he said, holding her tightly. She nodded, and calmed down as he injected the insulin inside of her body.

If her friends had been heartbroken earlier, then now their hearts had been shattered into a thousand pieces. They couldn't stand to see Pinkie Pie this way. "You did very good." he told her, taking the needle out. He sterilized it, and put it back in his drawer.

"I never did like shots much." said Pinkie, smiling at her own joke. Her friends smiled too, but they were smiles without humor in them. "I'll leave you all alone for a minute so you can talk." said the doctor, walking out of the room.

"Don't worry girls, soon I'll be back on my feet, bouncing around Ponyville." Pinkie said, though they all knew it was a lie. "I'm sure you will Pinkie." Twilight choked, unable to look at her.

"Thanks girls." she said. "For what?" asked Twilight. "For caring about me. You all came when you heard I was in the hospital right?" Pinkie asked. "Why of course! I was simply terrified." admitted Rarity.

"I was really worried about you Pinkie." said Fluttershy. "Ah couldn't just leave you here alone." Applejack said. "You are our friend." Twilight told her. "And I was worried I wouldn't get here fast enough." admitted Rainbow Dash.

"Thank you Dashie." Pinkie said. "For what?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You brought me here didn't you? Thank you for that." she said. "Well I couldn't just leave you there." said Rainbow Dash. "Thank you all." Pinkie said.

Just then the doctor walked back in. "Are you girls done?" he asked. Twilight nodded her head. "You girls should go home, and get some rest. I'll take care of her from here, and you can come back tomorrow." he said.

Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy nodded, but Rainbow Dash didn't. "You girls go on. I'm going to stay here a little longer." she said. "Bye then sugarcube." said Applejack leaving. "I'll see you tomorrow darling." Rarity said, before leaving.

"I have to go too. The animals are probably worried about me, leaving on such a short notice and all." said Fluttershy, walking out. "Spike's probably worried about me." said Twilight before leaving. Once they were all gone the doctor turned to her.

"You don't plan on leaving at all do you?" he asked Rainbow Dash. "How'd you know?" she asked, surprised. "I've met a lot of people like you in my line of work. Feel free to stay in the lobby tonight." he told her. "Thanks." she said.


	4. Release

Throughout the day the doctor came, and went in and out of Pinkie's room. He even gave her lunch, and dinner. At one point she asked the question that had been bugging her all day.

"If you're a doctor why's your cutie mark an hour glass?" she asked. "It means that I deal with lifelong diseases." answerd Doctor Whooves. Before she even realized it it was already nighttime.

"Goodnight Pinkie. I'll be right outside." Dash said. "Night Dashie." Pinkie said, as Dash walked out. Tears ran down her face as she let them out. She'd been able to keep them in in front of Pinkie, but now she was alone.

"I'm so sorry Pinkie." she whispered as she laid on one of the benches in the lobby. The doctor had, thankfully, provided her with a pillow, and a blanket. She had thought she'd never get to sleep, but she was asleep almost instantly.

Her sleep was restless though. By the time morning came, she felt like she hadn't slept at all. The doctor said that Pinkie was still sleeping, but gave her some breakfast. As she was eating, Twilight came in.

"Rainbow Dash. What are you doing here?" she asked. Then she noticed what was on the bench. "You didn't sleep here did you?" she asked. "Yeah." Dash said. "You should have told me. I would have stayed too." said Twilight.

"Pinkie is awake now, so you can-" the doctor cut off, coming from Pinkie's room, when he saw Twilight. "Oh Miss Sparkle. I didn't know you were here. You two can go see Pinkie if you like." he told them.

"Thank you doctor." Twilight said, as they walked into Pinkie's room. Pinkie was sitting up in her bed, eating breakfast. She seemed to be a little more energetic than last time they saw her, but she was still different than the usual Pinkie.

"Hey girls." said Pinkie. "Hey Pinkie. Are you feeling alright?" asked Twilight. "Yeah. I'm feeling a lot better now." Pinkie said. "Well that's good." said Twilight. "Yup. The doctor said that if my blood sugar level goes down a bit more I'll be able to leave." said Pinkie

"Well that's great to hear." Twilight said. "Yeah, but he wants to keep me her at least until after lunch." Pinkie told her. "That's to be expected." said Twilight. They sat there, and chatted for a while longer, until Twilight got up, and said, "I better be going now. I have alot of stuff to do."

"Alright, bye Twilight." Pinkie said to her as she left. After that it seemed as though hours had passed by, when there was the sound of a door bursting open, and a voice coming from the lobby. "Where is she?" it demanded.

There were much quieter voices, and then the door opened gently. "Pinkie?" asked a familiar voice. "Mrs. Cake!" exclaimed Pinkie. "Hey Pinkie." she said, walking in. "Where's Mr. Cake?" asked Pinkie. "He's running Sugarcube Corner right now, but I think he's more worried about you right now, than I am." Mrs. Cake told her.

"Are you alright?" she asked Pinkie. Pinkie gave her a smile to show she was okay. Just then the doctor came in. "It's about time for lunch." he said, setting a plate to the side of Pinkie.

"You two should eat too." he said, handing Dash, and Mrs. Cake a plate. "Thank you." they both said. After they all ate, he took their plates, and left, coming back in not to much later.

He went to his drawer, and pulled out a needle. "It's time for your insulin shot." he said, putting some in it. Pinkie nodded, and the doctor grabbed her leg. Pinkie winced as the needle slid in her, but to her credit she stayed still this time.

"There, all done." he said, taking the needle out. "Poor dear." said Mrs. Cake. "Alright, she can leave now, but I'll have to explain what she has to do." said the doctor.

Turning to Pinkie he started to explain what she would have to do now on a daily basis. "First off this is a blood test." he said, picking up a small machine. "You'll need to use this to get a drop of blood, like so." he said, as he pressed another device against Pinkie's foreleg, and pressed the button.

"Ow!" she said, pulling back. On her leg, there was a small drop of blood. "You have to put a small sample of blood on this paper." he said, pressing a small strip of paper onto the droplet of blood.

"Then you insert it into here, and you'll get a blood sugar reading." he said, inserting the small strip of paper into the test. "See. 147. That's normal, because you just had a meal. Normal values when you haven't eaten are 70-130, and when you have they are less than 180." he explained.

He continued, "You'll have to do this when you wake up, before meals, before you go to bed, and whenever you feel it necessary. If your blood sugar is below normal you should eat something that has about 15 carbohydrates. If it's higher, then you may need some more insulin."

"You should never skip a meal, and make sure that the carbohydrates in them are 30-45, because that's normal. You'll also need to learn how much insulin to take each day." he said.

He then explained to Pinkie how to tell how much insulin she might need every day. "You get all that?" he asked her when he was done. "Yes." she said. "Good, and one more thing. No more sweets." he said.

"N-No more sweets?" echoed Pinkie. "No sweets." he said sternly. "O-Okay." said Pinkie. His voice softened as he spoke again, "It's for your own good. Every now and then you can have a small sugar free sweet though."

"I-I understand." said Pinkie. "Good. Here, you're her guardian, so you should take this." he said, handing a box to Mrs. Cake. "What's this?" she asked. "It's everything she'll need. Blood tests, a logbook to record what she eats, and her insulin." he told her.

"Thank you. I'll make sure she's taken care of." she said. "I want her to come back in 2 days, so I can monitor how well she's doing." he told her. "will do." said Mrs. Cake. Turning to Pinkie he said, "You are now free to go Miss Pie."

She smiled, and slid out of bed, only to find she couldn't stand straight. "Here, lean on me." said the doctor. She did so, and they walked over to the others. "I'll take her from here." said Mrs. Cake.

"Do-Do you think I can come too?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Why of course dear." said Mrs. Cake. Rainbow Dash got on Pinkie's other side, wrapping a wing around her, and they started their long trek back to Sugarcube Corner.


	5. New Feelings

Pinkie stumbled all the way to Sugarcube Corner. If it weren't for Dash, and Mrs. Cake she probably wouldn't have been able to walk at all. When they got there Mrs. Cake held the door open, while Dash helped Pinkie inside.

As soon as Mr. Cake saw them, he trotted over. "Hey Mr. Cake I-" Pinkie cut off as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright." he said. Pinkie smiled, and returned the hug. "I'm glad to be back." she said.

"Pinkie why don't you go rest up for now. I'll bring a snack a bit later." said Mrs. Cake. "Okay." said Pinkie. Rainbow Dash led her up the stairs, into a hallway. "Which one is your room?" she asked Pinkie. "It's the last one on the left." Pinkie told her.

Dash guided Pinkie to her room, and opened the door. She'd never been in Pinkie's room before, but she'd been expecting something different. Instead of the room being pink, it was actually a light green. Speaking of green, there was a green animal on her bed, which was pink.

"Gummy!" Pinkie said, excited to see her pet. Gummy, as always, just stared blankly at nothing. "Come on Pinkie, lets get you in bed." said Rainbow Dash, escorting Pinkie to her bed. "Thanks Dashie." Pinkie said, tucking herself in.

"For what?" Dash asked. "You haven't left my side since this started, so thank you." Pinkie said. "I'm just helping you like a friend should that's all." said Dash, slightly embarrassed. "Could you get me a glass of water?" Pinkie asked her.

"Sure thing." said Rainbow Dash before she left the room. Truth is, Pinkie wasn't all that thirsty. She just wanted to get Dash away for a little while, so she could think about these new feelings she was getting.

_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so nervous around Dash?_ Wondered Pinkie. _I never felt like this before, so why now? And why only around Dashie?_ Wondered Pinkie. The thought of her nickname for Rainbow Dash sent her heart racing for some reason.

Downstairs Rainbow Dash was having similar thoughts. _Why did I get so worked up from Pinkie's compliment?_ She wondered. She shook her head to get these thoughts out of her head, and walked up to Mrs. Cake. "Pinkie wanted a glass of water." Dash told her.

"There's glasses on the first cupboard to the right." said Mrs. Cake. "Thanks." she said, entering the kitchen. She quickly located a glass, and grabbed one. She turned on the faucet, and put the cup under it. As it filled, she started to think of Pinkie.

She thought of all the good times she had with Pinkie, and what had happened the past few days. In fact she was so distracted, she didn't notice the cup overflowing. She snapped out of it, when Mr. Cake shook her. "You alright? You seem distracted." he said.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said, using a paper towel to dry herself off. "If you say so." he said, and went back to baking. Dash shook her head, to clear it. Why had she gotten so distracted thinking of Pinkie? Never mind that, she had to bring Pinkie her water.

Pinkie snapped out of her train of thoughts as the door to her room opened. "I've got some water." said Dash, entering. "Thanks." said Pinkie, taking the cup in her hooves, and drinking some of it. When she was done, she set it to the side, on a wooden drawer.

For the next hour or so, they just talked, but neither one of them was able to focus fully on the conversation. A little after 3 there was a knock on Pinkie's door. "Come in." she said. The door opened to reveal Applejack standing in the doorway.

She came in, followed by Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy. "Hey Pinkie. We heard you was out of the hospital, so we came to visit you." said Applejack.


	6. Presents

"Hey girls." Pinkie said. "Hi Pinkie." said Twilight. "Ah brought ya some apples." said Applejack, pulling out a bag of apples from her saddlebag. "And after consulting with Twilight I brought you a box of my sugar free candy." said Rarity, taking it out.

"You can have at most 2 or 3 at a time, and then you'll have to wait a while before you eat any more. Make sure you record it in your log book if you do eat any." said Twilight. "Logbook? Oh you mean this." said Pinkie, taking out a small black booklet from a box.

"The doctor said that I have to write down everything I eat, and how many carbohydrates are in it." said Pinkie. "Yes that. It's very important, so make sure you don't loose it." said Twilight. "I know." said Pinkie.

"I brought you some books on diabetes, but I knew those wouldn't be interesting to you, so I also brought some fiction books." said Twilight, setting a small stack of books on Pinkie's dresser. "And uh, I made you this." said Fluttershy, taking out a small, stuffed teddy bear.

"Oh I love it! I know Gummy does too." Pinkie said, taking it. "See." she said, as Gummy attached himself to it's head. "Thank you all for the gifts." Pinkie said. As Pinkie pulled them into a hug, for the first time in these past two days, they wore genuine smiles.

They stayed like that for a bit, until Pinkie spoke up. "Hey girls." she said. "What?" asked Twilight. "How about when I'm feeling better, we have a party. With sugar free cake." Pinkie said. Twilight smiled. "That sounds wonderful." she said.

They let go of her, and for the next hour or so they all talked. Finally the time came for them to say their goodbyes. "Ah gotta get back to the farm." said Applejack. "And I have a large order to fill." said Rarity. "I have to feed the animals." Fluttershy told her. "And I better go check up on Spike." said Twilight.

"Aren't you going too?" Pinkie asked Rainbow after the others were gone. "Nah. I don't really have anything to do." Rainbow Dash replied. *Up in Cloudsdale* "Where is that pegasus?" wondered a frustrated Cloudkicker, stomping her hoof onto the cloud. "She was supposed to be organizing a storm."

"If you say so." said Pinkie. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" asked Dash playfully. "It means what it means miss lazypants." said Pinkie. "Hey I am not lazy!" objected Dash, "Just because I skipped out on a few jobs don't mean I'm lazy."

"Sure you aren't." said Pinkie, giving a giggle. That one small action caused Dash to freeze up instantly. She didn't know why, but her heart was beating faster. Pinkie took notice of this, and asked, "Are you okay Dashie?" "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." said Dash, snapping out of her trance.

"Alright then if you're sure." Pinkie said. They talked for a while longer, until it turned 5, and Mrs. Cake came in with some dinner. "Oh, Rainbow Dash. I didn't know you were still here, hold on I'll get you something to eat." she said.

"A daffodil sandwich will be fine." Dash told her. She nodded, and after writing in Pinkie's log book, she went back out, and a minute later came back in with a daffodil sandwich. "Thanks." Dash said. Mrs. Cake made to leave, but Rainbow Dash stopped her.

"Wait." she said. "What is it?" asked Mrs. Cake. "Um, well, do you mind if I stay the night here?" she asked. "Of course not. There's a guest bedroom right next door that you can sleep in." Mrs. Cake told her. "Thanks." she said. "No problem dear." Mrs. Cake told her.

Pinkie was about to dig into her meal, when Rainbow stopped her. "Pinkie wait!" she said. "What?" Pinkie asked. "Don't you remember what the doctor said? You have to take a test before every meal." Rainbow Dash reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Thanks Dashie." she said, taking the stuff out from the box. She pressed one of the machines against her leg, and pressed the button, making a small amount of blood come out. Next she put a drop of blood on the paper, and the paper in the test.

It beeped, and she looked at it. "117. The doctor said that was normal right?" Pinkie asked. "Yeah, he did." said Dash. Pinkie then delve into her food, and Dash ate slower than her, even though she only had a sandwich.

The rest of the day came and went, until it was time for her to get to sleep. "I'll be sleeping right in the other room, so if you need something, just knock." Dash said, before leaving. She went in the guest bedroom, and laid down on the bed.

She was unable to get to sleep, so she started thinking. She thought about how things were going to change now. Pinkie wouldn't be able to do as much any more. She wouldn't be able to enjoy sweets whenever she wanted. She'd have to be careful about what she ate, or she could collapse again.

All of these things made her want to cry, so she tried to think about other things. She thought about her dreams, her ambitions, anything to keep her mind off of the sad present. She didn't know how long she laid there, but she heard a small knocking coming from the other room, meaning Pinkie wanted her.

She hopped out of bed, and quietly exited the guest bedroom at Sugarcube Corner. She walked over to Pinkie's room, and entered it. "Hey Dashie." Pinkie said. "Hey Pinkie." said Dash. "Could you help me walk to the bathroom?" asked Pinkie.

"Of course." he said, helping Pinkie get out of bed, and letting herself be leaned on as she led Pinkie out of her room, and to the hallway. She walked Pinkie to the bathroom, and waited as she went. "Thanks Dashie." Pinkie said, after coming out.

"No problem." she said. She walked Pinkie back to her bedroom, and as she was about to leave Pinkie stopped her. "Wait." Pinkie told her. "What?" Dash asked. "Um, well, could you stay here with me?" she asked. "Uh, sure." Dash said, scooting into Pinkie's bed with her.

She was so distracted by this new development that she didn't notice Gummy clinging to her head, until she was just about asleep. The next morning she woke up, and Pinkie was standing out of the bed, giving herself a test. "124, good." she said.

Rainbow Dash yawned, and got out of the bed. "Come on Pinkie, why don't we get you some breakfast." she said.


End file.
